Camp Kidney
by Speranza Verde
Summary: What is Camp Kidney really? Is it really just a boy scout camp or is it more.
1. Prologue

Slinkman sat at his desk; the new scouts would be arriving soon. He opened the folder that all the social workers gave him. There were at least ten folders and each one of them contained a photo, name, and why they were being sent to Camp Kidney. He opened the first one.

Lazlo P. SpiderMonkey

Age: 10

Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

Upon examining family and from what the social worker saw, Lazlo needs extra attention or he'll go after it by hurting himself. Parents never had time for him and the only way to get their attention was by inflicting pain on himself.

Slinkman gave a sigh and opened the next one.

Raj N. Elephant

Age: 11

New Delhi, India

Where it doesn't seem that anything is emotionally wrong with Raj he does have Obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) so he might a little up-tight.

"Well, nothing three months at Camp Kidney can't cure." Slinkman said with a smile, he went to the next one.

Asa "Clam" E. Rhino

Age: 10

Kenya, Nairobi

Asa, or Clam, as he likes to be called. Clam comes from a family that the children where not aloud to speak more than three or four words to the father. If they said more than that they would get a "beating" thus causing Clam to hardly ever speak no matter where he is. He'll say a few things but won't hold a conversation.

"Hmmm…"

Edward M. Platypus

Age: 9

Australia, Canberra

Edward is the youngest of five boys. His brothers have all gone on to be very successful and his parents have put a lot of pressure on him. Edward has grown to become very aloof and sometimes will be rude and insensitive to others.

Chip L. Dung

Skip J. Dung

Age: 11

Egypt, Cairo

Chip and Skip are twin brothers that come from a poor family, unfortunately because of that their parents never sent them to the right schooling so they may appear slow.

"Oh dear…we have some…" Slinkman didn't finish, just went a head to the next folder.

888

Slinkman put down the last folder and leaned back in his chair, "Oh man…we have a lot of cases that need extra attention this year." He heard the sound of brakes and then Scout Master Lumpus came in, "Come on Slinkman, the head cases are here…" Slinkman got out of his chair, "Sir…please don't call them that. A lot of them have some serious problems this year." "Yeah, whatever."

The two scout masters watch the campers get off the bus and Slinkman could tell right away that it was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. The scouts

Raj sat in his seat on the bus, his face in a book, he didn't look up once. He just turned the page when he heard a "Pst" sound; he looked up and saw two big, brown eyes peeking out from the seat in front of him. Once he put the book down the eyes showed their owner, "Hi, I'm Lazlo…what's your name?" in a very small voice Raj answered, "I'm Raj."

Lazlo then jumped from his seat to Raj's, "Hi Raj. Is this your first time at Camp Kidney?" Raj nodded, "Mine too. Wanna be friends?" Raj was shocked but then smiled, "Sure." Raj and Lazlo soon started a conversation. "Who's that?" Raj asked pointing to a little rhino watching them, "I don't know…" Lazlo waved to him. "Come here."

The rhino got up and went over to them, "Hi I'm Lazlo and this is Raj. What's your name?" The rhino said nothing at first but then, "Clam." Both of them smiled and let Clam join them. He didn't say much, it seemed like we was shy, but he did smile a lot so Lazlo was okay with that.

In the back of the bus, a little platypus sat and watched the whole thing. 'Stupid scouts…stupid camp…stupid everything.' "Hi! I'm Chip" "And I'm Skip" the platypus looked up and scowled at the sight he saw. Two smelly Dung beetles but even though he didn't want to be bothered he still answered "Edward…"

The two beetles sat down the seat next to his, "Want to be friends?" Chip asked. Edward just looked at them, "No…" The other scouts were already getting to know each other, Lazlo walked down the aisle of the bus to the back. Edward was dozing when he felt someone sit down next to him.

He opened his eyes and saw a monkey, "Hi…" Edward said nothing, "Why aren't you talking to anyone?" Edward just closed his eyes again. No sooner had he, he began to feel something poking his shoulder. It was Lazlo, "What do you want!?" he asked, getting angry. "Just to talk" Edward crossed his arms, "Well too bad."

888

The bus pulled up to the Camp Kidney entrance. The scouts began to gather outside where they were greeted by a Moose, a Banana slug, a goat, and a shark. Right away Edward was not pleased.

The slug stepped forward, "Hello Campers! I'm Mr. Slinkman and this Scoutmaster Lumps." Lumpus waved and mumbled a hello. "This is Chef McMusily and Nurse Leslie." All the scouts but Edward waved. "Okay the first thing to do is to go pick a cabin that you'll be staying in for the next four months. We're limited cabins so you'll have to do three to cabin. Any questions?" Slinkman finished.

No one said anything, "Okay…now once you get into your cabin meet back at the flag pole and we'll discuss the rules, why you're here, and how you'll be spending your time here. Okay? All righty then, go get your cabin."

The scouts ran off in all directions, all but Edward. "Young man, is there a problem?" Lumpus asked. "Yeah there is…I got to see a man about a wallaby…where's the toilets?" Lumpus looked at him then pointed to the bathroom, Edward walked over. "Slinkman?" "Yes, sir?" Lumpus looked at him, "What the hell was he talking about?" Slinkman smiled, "That was Edward Platypus, sir. He's from Australia, so I think we'll be hearing a lot of stuff like that from him."


	3. Why are we here?

Once the campers finished un-packing their things in the cabin, they all headed back to the flagpole where Slinkman and Lumpus were waiting. When everyone was there Lumpus held up a clipboard, "Okay…the first thing we're going to do is get to known your names." He looked up, "And…I know this part will be hard, but you have to tell us why you're here." The scouts looked at each other; one of them raised their hand, "Yes?" Lumpus asked; it was a pig, "Why are we here?"

Lumpus and Slinkman looked at each other, "I'm sure you know why you're here." Lumpus answered while looking at his clipboard. "I don't" said the hippo, soon all the campers were agreeing with each other, none of them knew why they were there. "Slinkman…didn't their parents or case workers tell them?" Slinkman looked at the campers, "They should have been informed…"

Slinkman then stepped forward, "Okay…since none of you know why you're here I'll tell you." They all went quite and listened. "You're here because you all have mental or emotional problems that we need to work out." The scouts were shocked, "Who said?" Edward asked, angry. Slinkman went and got the folders from his desk and brought them, handed them to the scouts, and went back to stand with Lumpus.

Once the scouts read their files, Clam spoke up, "Fake Camp!" he yelled. "Clam is right…this is not a boy scout camp…is this rehab," Raj said. Slinkman and Lumpus chuckled, "No, Raj, this isn't rehab. Yes you are here to get better but you're also here to have fun."

Lazlo raised his hand, "When dose the fun begin?" he asked, smiling. "As soon as we're done here," Lumpus flipped the page on his clipboard. "Okay…now we're going to go around and you each say your name and why you're here."

"My names Lazlo"

"Raj"

"Clam"

"Chip"

"Skip"

"…Edward"

"Dave"

"Ping-Pong"

"Samson"

The other campers introduced themselves but no-one said what their condition was. Lumpus and Slinkman didn't push it. "Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go over the rules." Slinkman finished the rules and then told the campers they can use the free time to get to know each other and explore the camp. Dinner was at six and it was only four, so the campers decided to start on rule number one: Naming their cabins.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were in Jelly Bean Cabin.

Edward, Chip, and Skip were in Pinto Bean Cabin.

Dave, Ping-Pong, and Samson were in Fava Bean Cabin.

The other campers named their cabin Garbanzo Bean Cabin.

Lazlo decided it was time to get to know the campers. The first stop that he and his new friends made was at Fava Bean Cabin. They found out that Ping-Pong's real name was Daniel and that Ping-Pong was just a childhood nick name that everyone calls him. (AN: Don't ask)

Then the Jellies went to Garbanzo Bean Cabin and got to know those campers, they seemed nice. Finally they went to Pinto. Chip and Skip were more then happy to talk but Edward just sat on his bed with his arms crossed. 'Mental problems…I don't have any mental problems. So what if I get angry…who doesn't? Okay so out of anger I threw my dinner plate out the window, so what. If mom would learn to cook better and if dad would stop harassing me about my anger I wouldn't have done it.'

Edward's thoughts were interpreted by Lazlo who was poking him again, "What?" he asked getting really annoyed with the boy he just met like twenty minutes ago. "So why are you here?" Lazlo asked with a big smile on his face, "None of your business…Why are you?" At first Edward thought Lazlo wasn't going to tell him, but, "I'm here because if I don't get attention I hurt myself. At least that's what my file said."

Edward was shocked, "What do you cut your self or something?" Lazlo laughed, "No…I don't know what I do. I don't remember ever hurting myself from lack of attention…" Lazlo was soon lost in thought. Edward glared at him, 'Dumbass.'

AN: Okay, just to let you all know that I am actually being nice by up-dating so much because I useally up-date my chapter stories by reveiws so I'm going to start doing that. If you want Chapter 3 I need to see reveiws - I'm not trying to be mean or bossy but reveiws help me understand how much people like my stories and if they're worth up-dating, so bring on the reveiws WHOO!


	4. Whats wrong with Samson

It had been a whole week since the boys arrived at Camp Kidney or Camp Mental as Edward called it. The first week was fine; the boys got to know each other, learned the rules, and got into routines. It was a pretty laid back camp for the most part, for now.

888

Samson sat in a room no bigger then his cabin. It had a couch, an arm chair, and a table. He was sitting on the couch, alone, the loneliness didn't last long. The door opened and a very tall man walked in and sat down. At first the man said nothing, just opened a folder. Samson saw his name written on the front and knew that it was his file.

After a while the man put the folder on the table, cleared his throat, and "So…Samson…How are you?" Samson looked right at the man, "I'm fine…I think I have a rash though." The man wrote something down on his notepad and nodded, "My name is Dr. Caribou. Now as for the rash…when did it start?" Samson thought for a minute then, "About…three days ago."

Dr. Caribou nodded and wrote in his notepad again. "Now Samson…are you sure you have a rash and it's not just in your head?" Samson was puzzled, "What do you mean "In my head"?" Mr. Caribou picked Samson's folder again and read, "Shows signs of a Hypochondriac" he closed the folder, "Do you know what that means?"

Samson shook his head, "It means you believe something is always wrong with you, medically, when there isn't." Samson picked up his folder and read it himself. "I don't believe…there is." Mr. Caribou took his glasses off, put his notepad on the table, and leaned forward. "Samson, there might be some things wrong with you but not all these things."

Caribou took a piece of paper out of the folder and read down the list.

"Chicken Pox"

"Shingles"

"Mumps"

"Diarrhea"

"Acne"

"Tumors"

"Testicular Cancer"

"Now this one makes me laugh, I'm sorry but it does, Breast Cancer." Samson huffed, "Whys that so funny?" Caribou put the folder down, there was more but they'd be there all day if he read them all. "It's funny Samson because you can't have Breast Cancer…your not a woman…you don't have breast." Samson looked down at his chest, "All the kids at school said I had boobs."

The doctor shook his head, "No, Samson…you don't have boobs. What you have are just because of being chubby." Samson stood up, "Are you saying I'm fat?" Caribou laughed, "No not at all, now please have a seat. We have a lot more to discuss."

888

It was dinner time and Samson was walking into the Mess Hall. Dr. Caribou was actually a very nice guy and he really listened to you. He didn't treat Samson like a metal patience but like a boy and a friend. They were serving cheeseburgers for dinner and that made Samson feel good inside.

He had just sat down with is bunk mates, Dave and Ping-Pong, and his two other friends: Norman, a big horn sheep who had Split Personally Syndrome, and Kirkpatrick, a Persian cat who would sometimes act like a real cat by licking and scratching. Samson still liked them.

Samson didn't know what Ping-Pong's problem was. Dave was a compulsive lair, but Ping-Pong wouldn't talk about his problem. It was probably something bad or embarrassing.

Samson was about take a bite of his burger when he heard something bang on the floor. The entire Mess Hall looked and saw Edward having one of his anger fits. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS FUCKING FOOD! DON'T THEY KNOW THAT WE NEED REAL FOOD NOT THIS TOFU SHIT? LOVE A DUCK!" Samson ducked in time just as Edward threw his meat substitute burger, "Merp!"

"Come on, Edward, relax." Lazlo said from the other table, "DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO RELAX MONKEY!" It was getting out of hand, Edward just wouldn't stop. Finally, Slinkman and Dr. Caribou came in; they grabbed Edward and took him out of the Mess Hall. Once it was quit again everyone went back to eating.

AN: Hey, I got the names of all the Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts. I'm going to post them in my profile, in case anyone wanted to know them.


	5. Edward's Anger Bag

AN: Before I start, two things: Platypus's don't have feathers and LAZLO IS NOT EMO!!!!

It was Edward's turn to sit on the couch. He had relaxed since his scene in the Mess Hall, he tired to explain why he was so mad but Dr. Caribou wasn't hearing it. "Edward…there is no excuse for what you did. Just because you don't like the food doesn't mean you can throw a fit like that." Edward crossed his arms and scowled at Caribou, he wasn't about to have some quack tell him what he can and can't do.

He got off the couch and headed for the door, "Where do you think your going?" Caribou asked, reaching for the Platypus's tail. Edward growled at the feel of someone touching him. He turned around and smacked Caribou's hand away, "Touch my fucking tail again and I swear to GOD that-" "EDWARD!" Caribou yelled over him.

Edward froze but kept the scowl on his face. Caribou sent his notepad and Edward's file down and stood up. He walked over to Edward who backed up; he kneeled down to his level. "Why are you so angry?" Edward said nothing at first, "I…I don't know…" because he didn't know. Why was he so angry? Nothing happened to him as child, besides all the pressure from his family, but besides that, nothing.

Caribou lead Edward back over to the couch. "What we need to do here, Edward is to figure out why you are angry." Caribou opened his file, "Four older brothers huh?" Edward nodded, "And what do they do?" Edward thought for a second, "One's a pro ball player, basketball. Another's a fashion designer. Another's still in High School but he's been accepted to three different colleges. And the other is in the Military."

Caribou wrote something down on his notepad, "What do you want to do when you grow up?" Edward looked at the doctor, "I don't know…" he looked ashamed. "That's okay, Edward. You still have awhile before you need decide." Caribou set the notepad down, "I want to give you something, Edward." He reached down under his chair and pulled out a brown paper bag.

Edward thought he was going to be given a gift but the bag was empty. "What's this?" he asked, annoyed, Caribou smiled, "That's going to be your "anger bag"." Edward scowled again, "My what?" the doctor leaned forward, "When ever you feel like yelling or cussing, I want you to take that bag out and yell into it."

Neither one of them said anything for a while, then Edward crumbled the bag up in a ball threw it at Caribou's head. Direct hit. Edward gave a smug smile and Caribou said nothing. "Or…you can throw it at someone, but just make sure it's empty when you do." Edward crossed his arms, "Can I go now?" Caribou gave a tired and annoyed sigh and nodded. "Send Lazlo in."

888

Edward walked across the camp to Jelly Bean Cabin, without knocking he walked in and saw the Jellies playing a game that involved Clam being tied to a chair, "Oh, Hi Edward. Want to play? We're playing "Damsel in Distressed." Lazlo said with a smile,"Distressed!" Clam yelled "Don't you need a "Damsel" for that?" Edward asked pointing to Clam, "Well yes but we don't have one." Raj answered, stating the obvious, Edward looked at the crinkled paper bag in his hand and threw it at Raj. "HEY!" he screamed but just threw it back, it didn't go far. It landed just a few inches from Edward who just picked it up. "Say Edward…why do you have that bag?" Lazlo asked before Edward could do anything else.

"Dr. Caribou gave it to me; he calls it my anger bag. I'm supposed to yell into when I get angry. It's retarded. Anyway, Lazlo I'm here to tell you that he wants to see you now." Lazlo gave him a puzzled look, "Who does?" Edward's tail flicked a little but answered, "Dr. Caribou…" Lazlo nodded and smiled, "Okay! See you guys later!"

Lazlo ran out of his cabin and into the doctor's office. Dr. Caribou was sitting in his chair; he didn't look up when Lazlo came in. "Hi Dr. Caribou!" he said nothing and didn't look up, Lazlo took a seat on the couch. "Uh…doctor?" still nothing, Lazlo began to get nervous.

Caribou coughed but kept on writing and _ignoring_ Lazlo. "Dr. Caribou!" he waved his arms frankly, trying to the giant deer's attention, he kept on writing on his notepad. That's when Lazlo picked up the flower pot that was on the desk and threw it against the wall. Caribou looked at the mess but did and said nothing.

Caribou went back to writing and then that's when Lazlo blacked out. He began to takes things off the wall, breaking anything he could get his hands on but Caribou still did nothing. Lazlo stood in the middle of the mess he made, shaking. He looked down and saw glass next to his foot; he bent down and picked it up. Caribou saw this and ran over to him; he grabbed Lazlo by the waist and wrist. "Okay, Lazlo that's enough! I know you're here!" Lazlo blinked and looked at Caribou, "Oh, hi Dr. Caribou. Edward said you wanted to see me." He smiled up at him.

Caribou lead Lazlo back over to the couch and went back to his chair. "Okay, Lazlo…do you remember anything that just happened?" Lazlo looked at him and smiled, "When?" Caribou eyed him, "Just now…" Lazlo scratched his head, that's when he saw the mess, "Hey…what happened to your office?" Caribou looked at the mess and then back at Lazlo, "Right…"

888

Lazlo rang the bell for Nurse Leslie and waited. When Leslie appeared Lazlo handed him a slip of paper, with a smile, "This is from Dr. Caribou, he said to give it to you." Leslie read over the paper and looked back at Lazlo, who was still smiling. "Okay…wait here." Lazlo went over and sat down on the bench. The door to his office opened and Ping-Pong came out, "Hey Ping-Pong!" Lazlo waved, "Hi Lazlo…what're you doing here?" Lazlo shrugged, "Dr. Caribou gave me a slip of paper and told me to give it to the nurse."

Ping-Pong nodded, "Seems logical. SHIT!" Lazlo jumped a little and Ping-Pong covered his mouth. "I'm so sorry…AH!" Lazlo stood up, "Uh…Ping…are you okay?" Ping-Pong kept his mouth covered and nodded, "Uh…I…I got to go!" He ran out the door, leaving Lazlo alone. Leslie came back out and handed Lazlo a bottle of pills, "Here, take one at night and one in the morning with a full glass of water." Lazlo read the label on the bottle, "Zo…loft? What's that?" Leslie put is hand on Lazlo's shoulder, "its an anti-depression." Lazlo laughed, "I'm not depressed. Here, I don't need these." He gave the bottle back to the nurse and left to go get ready for bed.


	6. Not getting better

"So tell me, Clam…what was it like growing up in your home?" Dr. Caribou looked right into Clam's eyes and waited but all Clam did was sit there. "Was it hard?" Clam looked around the room; some of the pictures hanging on the wall were broken, like someone had thrown them down. "Clam?" Clam looked at the doctor, "Tell me…" Clam thought for a minute, "Uh…bad…"

Caribou paused and waited, "Dad…mean…" he nodded at Clam and wrote something down on his notepad. "Clam, why don't you talk?" Clam said nothing "Is it because when you did you got hit by your father?" Clam nodded, "Well I just want you to know that it's okay to talk here. I won't hurt you, I want to help you."

Still Clam said nothing, he just nodded. Caribou sat back, "So…go ahead. Say as much as you want." They both said nothing, Clam opened his mouth, and "I did everything he told me to do. I followed all the rules; I never said more then four words to him. But it wasn't good enough; he would still hit me along with my brothers and sisters." Caribou cut him off, "You have brothers and sisters? How many?" Clam held up four fingers.

Caribou wrote that down and let Clam continue. "But…I screwed up…" Caribou tilted his head to the side, "How do you mean?" Clam looked down at the floor, "Tell me what happen." Clam looked Caribou in the eye and looked like he was going to cry, "He wanted me to go to the store to get dinner but I couldn't because I had homework and my mother was already cooking. He said he didn't want to eat the …"shit" she was cooking."

Caribou nodded, "Was he abusive to your mother too?" Clam shook his head, "Go ahead then." Clam inhaled, "I wouldn't go so he started hitting me and I fought back. I was sick of it; I just wanted him to treat us like his children and not like…animals." They looked each other in the eyes, "I was laying face down on the ground, and as I was getting up to go to my room, he…he took his horns and…"

He couldn't finish, Clam began to cry. He couldn't help it, in a way it felt good. Caribou just sat there and when the tears began to fall like a waterfall he got up from his chair and put his arm around Clam's shoulder. He flinched but didn't more, he looked up at the doctor, "What happen?"

Clam stood up, put his back to Caribou and lifted his shirt up. On his back were two scares, and right away Caribou knew what happen, "He drove his horns into your back?" Clam nodded and began to cry again, "It's okay, Clam…we don't have to speak anymore today. You can go play."

"Play!" was all Clam said as he made his way to the door.

888

It was now Dave that was sitting on the couch; it had only been an hour since Clam was in the room. Caribou was reading Dave's file, "So Dave…when was the last time you told the truth?" Dave said nothing, Caribou waited for an answer, "Well?" Dave shook his head, "If I say anything it'll come out as a lie." Caribou nodded, "So you know that you are lying?" Dave nodded.

Caribou smiled, "Well, that's a start. Why don't you try telling me the truth…Can you do that?" Dave shrugged but tried. "Ping-Pong's real name is Daniel" Caribou nodded, "Good, anything else?" Dave thought for a while and shook his head. "Okay…why not try telling me something about you, think you can do that?" Dave nodded.

He thought for awhile and, "I know I have a problem and I want help." Caribou smiled, "good…good, we can work from that."

888 Few weeks later 888

Caribou knocked on Scout master Lumpus' door then walked in, Lumpus was sitting behind his desk with Slinkman next to him, "What can I do you for Dr. Caribou?" Lumpus asked. "I just thought I'd let you know that some of the children _are_ doing better…but…" Lumpus and Slinkman waited, "Some of them, not so good." They nodded, "Like whom?" Slinkman asked.

Caribou took put a list of names.

"Edward refuses to come to his anger management classes."

"Norman's personalities are getting better but he still reverts into them."

"Clam still won't say anything more then a few words to anyone, even his buck mates, he'll only talk to me."

"Mort still believes he's Scottish…can't really convince him other whys."

"Dave's still lying but that can be easily fixed so I'm not that concerned about him."

"And…Lazlo…"

Slinkman and Lumpus looked at each other, "Lazlo? He seems fine to me." Lumpus said in his 'I know more then you' voice. "Well…he's not…I'm worried he's not getting any better. Leslie told me that he won't take his medication."

"Well…what's wrong with him? He seems fine. I don't even think he needs to be here." Slinkman said, "Lazlo will hurt himself if he doesn't get attention when he wants it." They looked at him, "He doesn't know he's doing it, he blacks out and something takes over him. I've seen him do it down by the lake and it's because of you Slinkman."

Slinkman swallowed the lump in his throat, "What did I do?" Caribou pointed his finger at the slug, "He wanted you to watch him swim his laps but you kept your nose in your magazine. He was calling you for at least a minute and when you didn't answer he began to drown himself. It was Raj that saved him."

"Slinky?" Slinkman looked down in shame, "I know…I remember him calling me but…" Caribou put his hands on his hips, "I'm sorry…" Caribou nodded, "We have to get to take his pills. He doesn't believe that he needs help, he thinks he's fine. I've told Raj and Clam about giving him attention and I ask that you do the same before something happens."

Lumpus and Slinkman nodded, "FUCK!" they all three looked out the window and saw Dave and Ping-Pong playing tetherball, "AH….AH…DAMN IT!" It was Ping-Pong that was yelling and swearing, "What about him doc?" Lumpus asked.

Caribou nodded, "Yes that's what I was going to talk about next. Ping-Pong has Tourettes Syndrome. There's nothing I can really do for him, he a neurologists not therapy." Slinkman and Lumpus nodded and then a knock came at the door. It was Lazlo and he had blood coming from his writs. All three of the adults were shocked, "Scout master Lumpus…I need a bandage and Nurse Leslie isn't in his office."

Lumpus and Slinkman was about to rush over to him but Caribou stopped them, "I'll take care of it." Caribou took Lazlo out of the office and took him to his office, "What happen, Lazlo?" Lazlo shrugged, "I don't know…I was talking to Edward and he walked away from me, and I went after him, calling his name and he wouldn't answer so I kept calling him but he wouldn't answer and…I don't remember."

Caribou nodded and wrapped Lazlo's wrist up. 'I guess I'll have to talk to Edward tomorrow after my meeting with the Dung Boys.'


	7. Letter from Camp

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_If you're wondering if I'm still mad at you for sending me to Camp Kidney don't worry, I'm not. Camp is actually really fun and I've made a lot of new friends and it's great to know I'm not the only one with OCD. There's__ another kid here, Milt, who has__ OCD as well. He can't stand having people touch him and he hate__s it when his things are touched or moved_

_The doctor, Phil Caribou, is really nice too. He's told me that my OCD is normal and shouldn't worry about, lost of kids my age don't like being dirty. _

_The cabin I'm staying in is called Jelly Bean. We were supposed to give our cabin's bean names and Lazlo came up with Jelly. Lazlo is one of my bunk mates, he's a Brazilin Spider Monkey and he really knows how to have fun. Thing is, he hurts himself. It's hard to explain but Dr. Caribou has said that if he doesn't get attention when he wants it he blacks out and just go__es on a rampage which always ends__ in him either bleeding or broken._

_My other cabin mate is called Clam. He's a Pygmy White Rhino, he doesn't say much and I don't know why. I've asked him why he doesn't talk but all he does is shrug or change the subject. He will say little one __liner__s__ or at least four words but nothing more. It's hard to understand him sometimes. But I like them both._

_The one camper I don't like is a Platypus called Edward. He's very mean and very rude, he caused Lazlo to cut his wrist because he was ignoring him and it made me mad. He has __an anger management issue which means__ he can't control his temper. I've never seen him hurt anyone but he has put a hole in a__ few__ wall__s__ and he throws a fit over the food sometime, can't blame__ him though__, its tofu._

_The Scoutm__aster'__s are nice too. The head Scoutm__aster is called Lumpus he's a moose and really__ funny. The other Scoutmaster is called Mr. Slinkman or just Slinkman, he's a banana slug._

_I don't really have anything more too say and plus it's almost time for arts and crafts. I'll make you something nice mother. Tell everyone I said hi and I'll write again in a week. _

_Love to all,_

_Raj_


	8. To far

Lazlo walked the beach of Leaky Lake, he felt terrible, and for good reason. His wrists were both covered in bandages, his tail was in a splint, and his chest was wrapped up. He didn't remember what happened but from what everyone said it wasn't good.

888Flashback888

_After leaving Dr. Caribou's office for his daily meeting he ran over to his bunk mates who waved and smiled. It was time for Arts and Crafts so they all three went over to the Art Hall, laughing along the way. They walked through the doors and greeted everyone, the campers turned and said Hello to Raj and Clam but they didn't even acknowledge Lazlo. _

_He said calm, maybe they couldn't see him over Raj, he was taller than him. Once Raj moved he said Hi again but still…nothing. His eye twitched but he just went and sat down next to Edward and Bill the Aardvark, he greeted them both but neither one of them said anything back._

_Lazlo just sat there, motionless, he tried again but still nothing. His eyes twitched again and his fist tighten, he grabbed the paper Edward was drawing on and ripped it up in front of him, "TALK TO ME!" he yelled in Edward's face but all Edward did was sit there._

_Lazlo went around and did it to everyone but still no one said anything. Raj and Clam were yelling to him to stop but by that time__, he was gone, d__isappeared into hi__s own black__ world. He picked up one of __the X-Acto __knifes and cut __both of his wrist. _

_Raj and Clam ran over to him and grabbed him while the other campers sat there; Samson had gone to get Slinkman. Lazlo pushed them off of him and was soon climbing up on the tables and with a jump jumped up to the rafters and let go. He fell and landed on his tail and broke several of his ribs._

888End Flashback888

When Lazlo had come to from being in Nurse Leslie's office for a week they told him what happen. It was all Edward's fault; Edward had told everyone to ignore Lazlo to see some action and they did. They all felt bad and apologized to him and of course Lazlo accepted. Edward was punished harshly by going into Solitarily Confinement for a week.

Lazlo had finally agreed to take the medication that Caribou had told him to take; he didn't want to be in pain anymore. So now he was looking into Leaky Lake, watching the other campers swim. He wasn't allowed to swim for a while.

Raj and Clam swam over to him and began to talk to him, "Hey, Dude" Raj said, Lazlo just smiled. "SWIM!" Clam explained, splashing Lazlo, he giggled but shook his head, "I can't Clam…not for another week." "Oh…" Clam climbed out of the water and sat down with Lazlo. Raj stayed in but floated within ear reach.

888

In Caribou's office, he and Edward were having a yelling match. (AN: Bold is Caribou)

"**What were you thinking Edward? Why would you put Lazlo through that?"**

"Because it was funny."

**"Funny? Would you think it was funny if it was you?"**

"It wasn't me so it was funny."

**"Really, well if that's how you feel you leave me with no choice."**

Edward looked at Caribou with a confused/scared look, "What're you going to do?" Caribou didn't look at Edward but said, "I'm going to have you share a cabin with Lazlo for the next week and have you get to know him and him you." Edward jumped out of chair and grabbed Caribou by his collar, "YOU CAN'T!"

Caribou pushed Edward away, "I can and I am. Starting next week you and Lazlo will share a cabin and learn about each other and when the weeks up you'll both come back to me and tell what you learned. AND you better listen to him!" Caribou had his finger in Edward's face then tore a piece a paper off, "Take this to Lumpus."

Edward snatched the paper out of his hand "THIS IS A BUNCH OF FUCKING BULL SHIT!" and left, slamming the door behind him.


	9. It begins

Lazlo opened the door to the new cabin. It wasn't any different from the others. Had two beds, a shelf for books, and a spot to put dirty clothes. He walked over to one of the beds and sat on it. It squeaked as he sat but found it very comfy. He looked towards the door and watched as Edward came through with their bags. Lazlo wasn't able to lift heavy objects since his "accident" in the Art Hall.

He did help Edward with the door though, "…Thanks…" is all Lazlo got from Edward, didn't matter he smiled at the Platypus anyway. "No problem, buddy!" he moved over to give Edward a little more room to get through the door. Edward placed his bag on the bed Lazlo was just on, "Uh…Edward?" Edward glanced over his shoulder and gave Lazlo a glare that could kill. "What?" he replied with venom in his voice, "That's actually the bed I picked…" Edward looked down at the bed but did nothing.

When Edward still did nothing Lazlo started again, "Edward…I said-" "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" He took his bag off the bed and placed it on the one next to it. The only thing spreading the beds was a little nigh stand with one drawer and a lamp. Not enough space. Edward sat on the bed and tested it, just like his old bunk.

Edward placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Not long after that he began to hear Lazlo move around. He peeked through one eye to see what he was doing; he was going through his bag. Edward sat up and watched, not saying anything. Well, not until he saw Lazlo take out flags with the Peace symbol on them, "What are you doing?" Edward finally asked.

Lazlo turned around to look at Edward with a shocked look on his face, "You startled me. I thought you were asleep." Edward shook his head and asked again, "I'm going to hang these up outside. They were going to go on the Jelly cabin but by the time I got them in the mail I was….well…you know." Lazlo finished, pointing to his bandages.

"No…" was all Edward said and swamped the flags out of Lazlo's hands and threw them back into his bag. Lazlo started at him but then smiled, "Okay…how about we name our cabin then?" Edward scowled. "Why? We're only going to be here a week." Lazlo still smiled, "Come on, Edward it'll be fun" Lazlo began to think of some names.

"Let's see…there's: Jelly, Pinto, Garbanzo, Fava, and Backed….What other beans are there Edward?" Edward looked at Lazlo and felt a tingle go through him. His eyes were big and looked really innocent, almost like he wanted Edward…or something. Edward shook his head and brushed the thought away, come on, they're only ten.

Lazlo tilted his head to the side and kept on looking at Edward, "Well? Can you think of any?" Edward thought for a minute or so and soon came up with, "Why not just Kidney?" Lazlo stared at Edward for a second, "YUCCA! That's a great idea Edward, since we're at Camp _Kidney_ why not call our cabin _Kidney_!" Lazlo took Edwards hands and bounced, Edward stayed still.

Edward took his hands back and frowned at Lazlo who just smiled a big tooth smile. Edward turned back to his bag and was about to get out all his Veronica stuff and set a place up for her under his bed when they heard the crackling of the loud speaker outside. Slinkman's voice could be heard coming through.

"Ahem, attention campers, attention campers, we have a few announcements to make! First off tonight is the first ever Camp Kidney Marshmallow Roast! We will have a fire and plenty of marshmallows to roast. The night will be followed with Scary Stories and Dr. Caribou will be watching all of you but don't worry, he's not going evaluate you, he's just going to be joining you. The Roast will begin at 7:30 and if your not there, then more marshmallows for the other campers. Also, if anyone has seen Scout Master Lumpus' hat, it needs to return in to him right away. That is all."

Silence filled the camp once again. Edward went back to un-packing and, "Who would take Scout Master Lumpus' hat?" Lazlo asked. Edward said nothing and Lazlo asked again, still Edward didn't answer. Lazlo began to tap on Edward on the shoulder and say his name, Edward just ignored him. Wait…ignore? He wasn't supposed to ignore Lazlo.

Edward turned around in time to see Lazlo pick up the lamp, he was about smash it. Edward grabbed the lamp and Lazlo's wrist. The pain from Edward's hand on his cuts woke him up, "Oh, hey Edward!" Edward put the lamp back on the table and cleared his throat. "I don't know who would take Lumpus' hat, okay?" Lazlo nodded and smiled, "Okay!"

And as if he was listening, Clam opened the door to the new Kidney Cabin, wearing Lumpus' hat. "SCOUT MASTER!" he yelled, Lazlo laughed and started to chase after Clam. "He can run but he can't carry a bag?" Edward thought about that for a minute and began to get angry. His face turned red, his eyes were blood shot, and fists were clinched.

He grabbed the lamp again and was about to throw it when Caribou's voice chimed in his head, 'If you don't use your anger bag, then your going back into SC. We can't afford to replace things you break.' Edward placed the lamp back and looked for his anger bag. Once he found it he began to breathe in and out of it until he calmed down, "Damn monkey."

AN: Okay, I never made it clear if my characters were humanized or still looked like an animal, that's because they can be however you see them through stories. Also, SC is Solitary Confinement. Also also I'm really starting to like the Lemmings for some reason…And dose anybody else miss Rocko's Modern Life when watching Camp Lazlo?


	10. Camp Fire

The campers sat around the camp fire. Dr. Caribou was telling a ghost story and every one was listening. Lazlo was sitting with his old bunk mates who were clinging to each other out of fear. Edward sat with Chip and Skip who were also scared, the Loons and Samson were sitting still, besides Samson using Dave's tail as a shield. Caribou was finishing up the story; "The head turned and stared at the boy. Slowly it opened its mouth, and" He turned to Edward, "AAAAAAAAAH!" Edward jumped a little and fell off the log.

Caribou started to laugh and soon the other campers joined in. Edward sat back on the log and scowled at everyone, "Okay…hush now." Caribou said before Edward went postal, he cleared his throat and listened to the scouts talk. 'These poor children…' he thought, even though there was a smile on his face.

Caribou then stood up and began to pass out marshmallows and once everyone had one and roasting them, he sat back down. "Okay boys…here's what we're going to do." Everyone turned and looked at him, "You've been here for almost a month now and I think it's time you all came clean." The scouts looked at each other, "You want us to confess why we're here huh?" Edward asked.

Caribou smiled and nodded, "That's right. I think you're all in a good place to tell the others." Lazlo looked down in shame, Caribou saw this. "Whatever your problem is…it is nothing to be a shamed of. Whatever it is, there is someone else out there just like you." Dave spoke up, "I thought you weren't going to examine us?" he said crossing his arms. "I'm not…I'm listening to you and you are listening to each other. You see scouts, by getting to know your fellow camper you can understand them and respect them more."

As he said the last part, Caribou looked at Edward. "Let's start from the right," Clam was first. Everyone looked at him and he looked at everyone else. He looked back at Caribou with a look a fear and shook his head. Caribou smiled and placed his hand on Clam's shoulder, "its okay, Clam…we wont hurt you." Clam looked at everyone and saw their faces. The only one who looked like he would hurt him was Edward, but then…he always looked like he was going to hurt someone.

Clam looked at his feet and then opened his mouth. "My father beats me." Everyone gasped, even Lazlo and Raj, 'He never told them?' Caribou thought. Clam began to talk again, "If we said more than three or four words to him he would hit me or my siblings. I fought back once and almost died. Since then…I hardly ever talk." Raj hugged Clam and Lazlo walked over to sit next to Clam. Everyone waited but he said nothing more.

Caribou nodded, "Thank you, Clam. I hope you can all understand where Clam is coming from now…Raj? Your up" Raj nodded, "Well…I just have OCD. So I can't really stand dirt or bugs or things out of place or" he kept going on, Caribou had to get him to stop, "Thank you Raj. Lazlo, your up" Lazlo looked up and then looked at his bandages, "I think everyone knows what my problem is." He smiled when he said it. Everyone laughed, "Yes, well…why don't you tell us why you do it?"

Lazlo took a deep breath, looked up at the stars and thought, "I guess…it has to go with the fact that my parents have so many kids." He looked back at everyone and continued, "My parents have sixteen children, including me." Edward fell off his log again and everyone else gasped, "Holy shit! Is your dad Superman or something?" Edward asked, Lazlo laughed, "No…_my _dad only fathered five of us, the other kids are from two other dads." Everyone was quite, including Caribou. "What?" Lazlo asked; why did everyone get so quite? "So…your mom's a slut?" Ping-Pong asked. Lazlo turned and looked at him, anger in his eyes, "No, my mother is not a slut!" Edward laughed, "She had sixteen kids with three guys…that's a slut" Everyone laughed but Raj, Clam, and Caribou.

Lazlo looked at everyone and began to cry, "She's not a slut" he said very quietly. When no one stopped he yelled, "SHE'S NOT A SLUT!!!" and pushed Edward, who almost fell into the fire, "WHAT HE HELL MAN?" The two of them began to yell at each other. Edward had his face so close to Lazlo's that their noses where touching. Caribou had to put them apart.

"Okay, boys that's enough. Lazlo you don't have to explain your mother to us and Edward, stop starting fights." The boys took their seats and Caribou went down the line, Samson. "Um…well…I'm a Hypochondriac …" Everyone knew what that meant, "Um…I don't why I am…I just am….merp"

Dave: "I'm a compulsive lair, and I'm sorry if I ever lied to you. I guess I lie all the time to get my way. I mean that seems logical, right?"

Ping-Pong: "I have Tourettes Syndrome, AH! I can't control some stuff that comes out of my mouth, DAMN IT! I don't mean to do it…"

Chip: I'm retarded

Skip: Me too

Caribou placed his head in his hand, "No! You two are not retarded; you just didn't have the proper schooling. That's why you're here, I'm teaching you. Edward…we already know what's wrong with you but tell us why you're so angry." Edward froze, they still haven't established that. "Uh…How should I know, you're the "good doctor"" Caribou stared at Edward who just got up and left.

888

Edward sat on his bunk, brushing Veronica's red hair, "Why am I so angry? I mean…no one ever does anything to me yet for some reason I always find myself in a fight with someone." Veronica said nothing, "Maybe I'm so angry because I want someone to listen to me…" Edward sighed "I'll listen to you…" Edward looked up and watched Lazlo come through the door.

Edward scowled and looked away, "I'm sorry, Edward…I didn't mean to yell or push you…it's just that…" He sat down on his bed, "Every time I tell people that my mother has sixteen kids from three guys, they always call her a slut, and she's not!" Edward looked at him, "Then where are the other two?" he asked, putting Veronica away.

Lazlo shrugged, "All mom ever said was that: One couldn't take all the kids and the other just upped and left." Edward nodded, "I see…Well…I'm sorry I called your mother a slut then…I guess." Lazlo smiled, "Thank you, Edward and I accept!" Edward looked at Lazlo's big smile and that same tingle, from earlier that day, went through him.

He shook his head, "Whatever…just…just go to bed." He turned the lamp off and crawled into bed, 'But…it's two hours before lights out' Lazlo thought as he sat in the dark.

888

AN: HOLY CRAP!!! HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO BE! I have no idea…We'll see. Has anyone been saying "merp" in their everyday life? I have, I'm retarded. (goes and sits in the corner)


	11. Kiss and Tell?

That night, Edward awoke to a sound. It was dark in the cabin and so were the rest of the cabins. The only light was the light from the full moon above the camp. He let his eyes adjust to dark and he heard the sound again. Whatever it was, it was coming from Lazlo's bunk. Edward clinched his eyes tight a little to see better and saw that Lazlo was sitting up.

Edward didn't say anything but heard the noise again; he reached over to the lamp and turned it on. When the cabin was filled with light Edward looked over at Lazlo again and froze. Lazlo was crying and cutting himself on his thighs. The two boys made eye contact and Edward just exploded. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" he rushed over to Lazlo and took the blade from him, "Where did you get this?"

Lazlo said nothing, just sniffled and looked down at his thighs. They weren't bleeding badly but still enough to leave marks. Edward grabbed Lazlo by his shoulders and asked again, Lazlo let out a big sob and threw himself at Edward. Lazlo wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, while Edward just stood there, didn't even bother holding Lazlo. "Oh god, Edward…I need help!" Was all Lazlo said before shaking and crying uncontrollably.

Edward looked down at Lazlo and saw that he wasn't in his dark place, this was Lazlo. Alert and active, what was wrong with him? Did he know all along what he was doing? "Lazlo, what's the problem?" Edward asked, lifting Lazlo's head up by his chin.

Lazlo sniffled and opened his eyes to Edward, this time; both of them had the tingle go through them. Lazlo gripped Edward tighter and pressed his lips to his. Edward's eyes were as big as plates and he was sweating. He wanted Lazlo to stop, he was about to punch Lazlo but for some reason…he didn't. Edward just let Lazlo kiss him.

When Lazlo finally finished kissing Edward, Edward just stood there while Lazlo let him go and sat back on his bed. Neither one of them said anything. When Edward came back to earth he looked around and finally found Lazlo, "Uh…what just happened?" he asked. Lazlo looked at him, a little hurt, but all he said was, "Could you get me a warm wash cloth?" Edward looked at Lazlo's thighs again and nodded.

Edward left Lazlo alone in the cabin. Lazlo sat in his bed, touching his thighs and then very lightly touch his lips. He smiled at first but then shook his head 'Don't do it Lazlo…that's what got you in trouble last time.' But then he sighed and smiled again, 'But he's so cute!' Lazlo felt very giddy and even let out a squeal just as Edward walked through the door.

Edward looked at him, a little confused, but handed him the cloth and sat back on his bunk. Edward watched as Lazlo cleaned his thighs, washing away the blood and reviling the orange-brown fur underneath. Edward couldn't move his eyes away from Lazlo's thigh.

Lazlo saw this and decided to use it, he placed the cloth on his bed and then took his hand and slowly slid his fingers up his thigh too the leg of his boxers. Edward never moved his eyes away from Lazlo's fingers. When Lazlo's finger went underneath his boxer's leg, that's when the tingle became a shudder and his whole body got hot.

"Edward?" Edward looked up at Lazlo, "What?" he asked, remember his tough self. Lazlo smiled, "Do you like what you see?" It was a seductive smile. Edward thought for a second and nodded. Lazlo stood up and walked over to Edward's bunk and sat down with him.

Without looking, Lazlo took Edward's hand and placed it on his thigh. Edward looked and gulped, he could feel his cheeks flush. Lazlo was guiding Edward's hand up and down his leg; he stopped it just at his boxers. Edward then looked up at Lazlo and they both came in for a kiss.

888

The sun peered in though the windows of Jelly cabin and Raj was the first one up. With a yawn he said, "Morning Lazlo, morning Clam." He opened his eyes and only saw Clam, "No Lazlo!" Clam said. Raj shook his head, "Oh yeah…Let's go get him!" They both jumped out of their beds and ran over to Kidney cabin.

They knocked and few times then walked in. "Morning Lazlo!" "Morning Edward!" Raj and Clam said. Lazlo looked up from his bunk and Edward covered his face under his pillow. Lazlo smiled, "Morning guys!" Lazlo got up and ran over to them.

Edward waited until he heard the door close and then came out of his hide out. He looked around and saw that he was alone. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Edward looked over at Lazlo's bed and everything that happened last night came slamming back to him.

888Flashback888

_When __Edward__ dove in__ for__the__ kiss at the same time, it felt fine but at the same time wrong. Edward's hand was still on Lazlo's thigh and he was even curling his fingers into his boxer's leg. Lazlo moved closer to Edward and placed his hands under __Edward's__ shirt. Their kiss got deeper and Lazlo even tried to put his tongue in Edward's mouth, that's when Edward broke it. _

_"Stop, stop, stop….this isn't right…" Lazlo looked at him and Edward took his hand away and took Lazlo's hands away. "Why?" Lazlo asked. Edward stood up, "Why? Because we're ten years old…we shouldn't even know what kissing or sexual things are…but…" Edward let out a frustrated sigh."Lazlo….you told me you needed help…I can't help you." _

_Lazlo stood up, "Yes you can, Edward. Only you can give me what Dr. Caribou can't." Edward looked at him, "And what could I possibly give you?" Lazlo looked down at his feet, "…Love…" Edward was dumbstruck and at the same time flattered. "That's all you want? __Love?"__ Lazlo nodded._

_Edward smiled and even gave out a chuckle. __Lazlo looked at him, "What?"__ Edward looked back at him, "I can't give you love…I've never loved anything or anyone in my life. And if I ever do and sure as hell __isn't__ going to be you!" Lazlo stepped back, "You're way too happy, and at the same time you cut yourself. Just now, you were cutting yourself for no reason. You usually only __do__ it if __you're__ ignored and now…"_

_He didn't finish, he couldn't. Lazlo was crying right in front of him, "I know…I know I cut himself both ignored and when I'm sad. I know I can never have you, that's why I was cutting myself. I've done it once before and that's what got me sent here." Edward stepped forward, "What do you mean?" Lazlo looked up at him, "There was another boy back at home that I wanted and couldn't have. So I began to cut myself in hope__s__ of getting his attention. But I forgot that we were only kids and so he went and told hi__s__ mom. She told my mom and then __I __got sent here." _

_Edward couldn't believe it, it was too much. "I'm sorry, Lazlo…I didn't mean to sound mean but…I don't know." Lazlo nodded and clean__ed__ his eyes, "__its__ okay, Edward…I know I have problems and maybe I need to stop focusing on getting love and focus on getting better." _

_With that __said__ Lazlo walked passed Edward and crawled back into bed._

888End Flashback888

Edward lied back down in his bed and covered his eyes with arms. What more could he do? The night was over and now they had to face each other today to play volleyball. Hopefully Lazlo doesn't go around telling everybody or else Edward would have to kill him. On the plus side, 'he does have nice legs' Edward thought as he got up to eat breakfast.

888

AN: YAY! Word is working again! Thank you all for bearing with me and I hope your enjoy my art work. All the links are on my profile page and I got four more that I will post when I get some batteries for my camera. But anywhoodles, here the next chapter (bows) enjoy.


	12. Does he really mean that?

Dr. Caribou sat at his desk, he was writing something down in his note pad. He finished and gave out a tired sigh. He pulled out a tape recorder, pressed record, and talked into it. "Dave came to me today, shouting that one of the campers was drowning in the lake. My first thought was Lazlo, but then I thought he could also be lying. Never the less, I got up and ran down the lake with him. When we got there, there was no one drowning or in the lake for that matter. When I looked at Dave, he looked down in shame. He claimed he was sorry and this made me come to the conclusion."

Caribou lifted his notepad and read off of it. "Dave may lie to get what he wants. With his brother, Ping-Pong having Tourettes it must be hard for him to get anything from anyone because they would all be pay attention to Ping-Pong. I can only do so much for him but I'm worried I can't give him the help he wants." He pushed stop and rewound the tape before setting the recorder down.

He went back to his note pad when a knock came at his door, "Come in!" he said. The door opened and Edward stepped in, "Doctor? Can I talk with you?" Caribou looked shocked to see Edward. "Oh…Edward, did we have an apportionment today?" Caribou looked at his seclude. Edward sat down on the couch and shook his head, "No…I just need to talk to you."

Caribou want over and joined Edward. He sat down in his arm chair and looked at Edward. "So…just one more day and you and Lazlo can go back to your cabins again. Happy?" Caribou looked into Edward's file. "I'm very proud of you, Edward. You followed my orders and I haven't heard anything about Lazlo hurting himself, I think you might have helped him."

Edward looked up at Caribou and saw him giving him a huge, genuine smile. Edward sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Yeah…that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…you see…I don't think Lazlo should be separated from me." Edward looked back at Caribou and saw that he was confused.

For awhile neither one of them said anything, "Why do you say that?" Caribou finally asked. "Well…I think…I think he just feels safe with me" Caribou was still confused but just shrugged it off. "Okay…if that's how you feel, then I won't say no. If you think being with you will help him then you guys can share a cabin for the rest of the summer.

888

The rest of the summer…There wasn't even a month left, had three months really gone by that fast? It seems they all just got there. Edward's angry problem wasn't better but it wasn't as bad, Clam was talking, Raj wasn't as up-tight, even Lazlo was better.

Had sharing a cabin with Edward really helped him? Or was it that after Edward found out the truth about Lazlo they kept "seeing" each other? They made out almost every night and Lazlo kept trying to get Edward to do more but he couldn't, they were just kids.

Edward walked into his cabin and saw Lazlo sitting on his own bunk. Lazlo waved to him and then ran over to him and hugged him. "Hi, honey!" He kissed Edward real fast and then moved, "Don't call me that." Edward said, sitting down on his bunk.

Lazlo sat down with him and waited. Edward looked at him and saw him just smiling, "What is it?" he finally asked. Lazlo put his hand on Edward's leg, "So did you ask Dr. Caribou about sharing a cabin the rest of the summer?" Edward nodded, "And?" Edward said and did nothing. Lazlo sat there and waited, "Edward? Please answer me…"

Edward looked at him and saw his eye twitch, he sighed, "He said its fine." Lazlo squealed and squished Edward in a big hug; Lazlo then got up and ran out the door, shouting for Raj on his way out. Edward fell into his pillow and screamed. 'What have I just done?' he thought.

He reached under his bunk and pulled out his doll. "Veronica…what should I do? What can I do?" Veronica said nothing, after awhile of staring at each other, thoughts started going through Edward's mind.

What if he and Lazlo kept up their little love affair? Can he really call it love? What if anyone found out? What if his family found out or Caribou? Could Lazlo really love him or was he just trying to pull Edward down with him.

Edward stood up on his bed and shook Veronica violently, "TALK TO ME!" he yelled at the doll, who still said nothing. Edward then threw Veronica against the wall and watched as her limps and head broke off her body and fell to the floor.

Before he knew what he was doing, he ran out the cabin door, passed anyone who saw him, all the way down to the lake, and dove in.

888

An hour later, Edward was dragging himself back up to camp and into the Mess Hall. Everyone was eating and didn't even pay him any attention with his dripping clothes and hair and squeaky shoes. He got his food and went and sat down with Chip and Skip.

"Hey, Edward…what happen?" Chip asked. Edward nothing but poked at his mashed potatoes, they looked crusty and dry. Chip and Skip watched him a little bit more before finishing their dinner.

888

Lazlo and Edward walked back to their cabin together, it was almost time for lights out and Lazlo was saying night to everyone. On the way back, Lazlo kept grabbing Edward's hand to hold it, Edward wouldn't let him. "Edward, what's wrong? You're so quite tonight." Edward looked at him and grunted, just enough to let Lazlo know that he acknowledge him but still said nothing.

When they got into the cabin, Lazlo screamed, "Edward! Someone killed Veronica!" Lazlo ran over and picked her up. Edward went to his bed and fell face down into it. Lazlo came over to Edward with the broken pieces. "Edward…I'm so sorry…do you want to give her a funeral?" Without moving Edward answered, "No…" Lazlo pouted.

"Poor Veronica, who would do this, what did she ever do to anyone?" Edward was being to get pissed, Lazlo wouldn't stop. He was tugging on Edward's shirt, "Come on, Watson. Sherlock Holmes will solve the case of the doll murder." And he kept going on, and on, and on, and on.

Not being able to take it anymore, Edward snapped, "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! JESUS CHRIST, I KILLED HER OKAY! I'M THE MURDER NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!!" Lazlo fell backwards at Edward's harsh voice and was about to cry.

Edward stood up and kept yelling, "GO AHERAD, CRY, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. AND HEY WHY YOU'RE AT IT WHY NOT CUT YOURSELF AND MAKE UP SOME LAME EXCUSE SAYING THAT I MADE YOU DO IT YOU FUCKING HEAD CASE!"

Edward grabbed his pillow and blanket and made his way to the door, "Edward…where you going?" Edward answered by slamming the cabin door. Lazlo sat on the floor, shocked and scared, "Edward…"

888

The young platypus walked passed the other cabins, pass the Scout Master Lodge, and pass Caribou's office. Where was he going? He didn't even know. After he dove into the lake he did some real soul searching and what he found scared him. That was he exploded at Lazlo, it was all because of that damn monkey.

"EDWARD!" Speaking of which, Lazlo came running up behind him and stopped in front of Edward. Lazlo was out of breath and Edward just scowled, "What is it?" he finally asked. Lazlo took a deep breath, "What is your problem? What did I do now?"

Edward dropped his things and he looked like he was going to hit Lazlo. Even Lazlo thought that was what he was going to do and prepared for it. But it never came, Edward was hiding his eyes with is hair. "Lazlo…you want the truth?" Lazlo nodded, "Yes…I want to make it better."

"Well…I did some soul searching today and well…" Lazlo waited, "What is it?" Edward looked back at Lazlo. "Lazlo…I HATE YOU!" Lazlo stepped back and was scared again, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO, GOD I HATE YOU!" Edward had a hold of Lazlo's shirt and Lazlo was crying, 'Don't say that to me…' he thought before Edward pulled him for a hug, "Oh my god, I love you!"

Lazlo was shocked, "Edward…" Edward then pulled Lazlo in for a kiss.

888

AN: Twenty bucks to anyone who knows where I got Edward's last lines from! Also, anyone want to write a fic with me?


	13. Going to be a good day

Hope everyone had a good Holiday/Break

888

Edward rolled off of Lazlo, sweat beading down both their bodies. Lazlo smiled at Edward, who lay down next to him. For awhile neither one of them did anything, but then Lazlo rolled over and cuddled with Edward. They didn't do anything "major", they still had their underwear on; it was just the movement and the feeling that made it feel so good.

Lazlo put his arm around Edward's shoulder and gave a sigh of content. Edward looked down at him and gave a little smile before kissing the top of his head. Lazlo looked up at his new lover and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Edward…do you really love me? You said you did." Edward was shocked at first but then nodded, "Yeah…If I said it then I mean it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Lazlo giggled and squeezed Edward, for the rest of the night they lie in each others arms and fell asleep in Edward's bed.

888

The sun peeked in through the window of Fava Bean cabin and Samson was the first one to wake up. "Ah, merp…" he stretched, starched his sides, and looked over at his bunk mates; Dave and Ping-Pong. Samson decided to let them sleep for a little more and made his way to the showers.

It was an unusually cold morning; Samson had to hug himself to keep warm as he walked. Once he got to the showers other campers were already there. "Good morning, everyone!" he greeted, some said morning back and others just grunted; still waking up.

Samson picked a stall and turned the hot water on first, then a little bit of cold until the shower was combatable. "So…who meets with Caribou today?" Samson asked. Gordon raised his hand and went back to washing his hair. "So do I" Milt said too. Samson wasn't sure what Gordon's problem was but he think it might have something to do with marshmallows.

Raj walked into the showers and greeted everyone and looked around, "Is Lazlo not here yet?" Some of the campers shook his head and then Clam walked in. "Check cabin!" Clam said and ran to Kidney cabin. Once there, he knocked and walked in.

Clam froze at what he saw; Lazlo was sitting up, his hand on Edward's bear chest. Edward had his arm around Lazlo's bear waist and they both had embarrassed looks on their faces. Clam blinked and just turned away and out of the cabin.

Lazlo and Edward looked at each other before Lazlo jumped out of bed and ran after Clam. Edward starched his head, and then got up to go to the showers.

Lazlo caught up to Clam and stopped him, "Listen…Clam…it wasn't what it looked like. We didn't do anything." Which wasn't a complete lie. "I mean…do you really think we can or could?" Clam still said nothing, "Please, Clam…don't tell anyone…I don't want to get in trouble." Clam looked up at Lazlo and smiled. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. I just want you to be happy Lazlo and if that means being with Edward…The damn it...be with him." This was the most Clam had ever said to Lazlo and it made him feel good.

Lazlo hugged his friend, "And I promise I won't tell anyone." Clam said just as they finished the hug. They had just broken apart when Edward walked by, he didn't even look at either of them. "Hey Edward!" Clam shouted, Edward waved back to him and made his way to the showers.

888

Short…I know, but I wasn't really sure how to do this chapter. I had the first part in mind but the rest…eh…just kind of flowed out of him. Sorry.


	14. The final count down

Sitting at his desk, Caribou was reading over his notes and reading the camper's files. He smiled at some and sighed at others. He opened the drawer on the side of his desk and pulled out a tape recorder. He turned to the first page of his notes and picked up Lazlo's folder, he pressed 'record'.

"At first, Lazlo didn't believe that anything was wrong with. It took several painful tests to prove to him. He's on medication and I haven't seen or heard him hurt himself, I don't know if spending time with Edward did it or just that he didn't want to be in pain anymore but he is doing better."

"Raj has also gotten a little better. He doesn't mind things being out of place like he use too and he also doesn't mind getting dirty, he actually likes it. I feel with some patience, his family can help him get better."

"I am very pleased with Clam. He's talking a lot more and has even shown that he is actually a genius. As a gift I have informed Child Services and when he leaves camp he won't be living with his father anymore."

"Edward's attitude has changed dramatically. He accepts that some things will bug him but that doesn't mean he needs to flip out. He's been going to his anger management classes and will keep going until told other wise."

"Chip and Skip's level of intelligence have gone from that of a two year olds to a ten years old, where they should be. I have required a tutor for them that will meet with them everyday after camp is over."

Caribou recorded the other camper's process. After, he leaned back in his chair. "Tonight is the last camp fire of the summer. The campers will be going home tomorrow morning and I'm going to tell their process and tell them how proud I am of all of them. Tonight and tomorrow is going to rough on all of us."

888

AN: (singing) It's the final count down. Getting close to the end here. This and the last chapter were short but the last two won't be. I want to thank everyone whose being reading and being patience with me with all my spelling and grammar problems.


	15. S'mores!

It was the last camp fire of the summer and of camp. All the campers including Scout Master Lumpus and Slinkman were with them. The only ones missing were Caribou and Edward. Lazlo was sitting with Raj and Clam and listing to Slinkman tell his ghost story but at the same time, wondering where Edward was.

Everyone was shriving from the story, even Lumpus, "But they kept walking, and deep down into the woods they went. It was getting darker. And the man looked at my uncle, and my uncle looked at the man. The man was _terrible_ scared of my uncle, and my uncle was _terrible_ scared of—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Slinkman screamed, causing the others to scream.

Lumpus screamed and fell off the log he was on. Slinkman laughed but stopped when he saw how serious Lumpus was, "Sorry, sir, I just wasn't expecting you to get so scared." The campers were laughing at Lumpus but once he cleared his throat, they all stopped.

"All right scouts, you want a story? I'll give you a story you'll never forget. A story so scary, you'll all wet your drawers." The scouts were in awe, "Oh tell the story Scout Master Lumpus!" Samson begged and the others joined in. Lumpus smiled with pride then sat back down and began.

"Ellen had just fallen asleep when she heard a strange voice. "Ellen," it whispered, "I am coming up the stairs. I am on the first step. Now I'm on the second step." Ellen got scared and called her parents, but they didn't hear her, and they didn't come."

Lumpus looked at everyone and saw that they were all scared. Chip and Skip were hugging each other, Lazlo was griping his tail for security, Clam was hiding behind Raj, Samson was using Ping-Pong's tail to hid his eyes, Ping-Pong was so scared that he was chewing on his nails, and Dave had his eyes covered. The other scouts were shriving and hugging each other as well.

"Then the voice whispered, "Ellen, I'm on the top step. Now I'm in the hall. Now I'm outside your room." Then it whispered, "I'm standing right next to your bed." And then, "I'VE GOT YOU!"" The scouts screamed but Lumpus wasn't done. "Ellen screamed, and the voice stopped. Her father rushed into the room and turned on the light. "Somebody is in here!" Ellen said. They looked and looked. Nobody was there."

The scouts screamed again. Lumpus laughed, "What'd I tell you?" When the scouts calmed down they all agreed that the story was good. They began to roast their marshmallows when they heard a rustling in the woods. "What's that?" Raj asked; the noise kept coming. It was getting closer, "Whose there?" Slinkman asked into the woods.

When no one answered, Slinkman and Lumpus grabbed flashlights and went to look. The scouts were left alone, "What do you think it is?" Samson asked, "It's probably a yeti." Dave said, "They come down from Mt. Pimpleback and come into the camps. They pick the juiceys campers and take them back to their caves." Samson was shriving.

Dave kept going, "Once they got them in their cave they strip the camper of his clothes and eat him!" Samson yelled and Dave laughed, "I'm kidding, Sam." Samson was sulking, "That wasn't funny. I thought you were telling the truth." Ping-Pong snickered, "Has he ever?" Before anyone could answer someone else did, "Actually, Daniel, your brother has been doing very well." Ever turned and saw Caribou come out with Edward, Slinkman, and Lumpus.

Lazlo smiled when he saw Edward. He was carrying boxes of Graham Crackers, Caribou had chocolate bars. Edward started passing out the boxes as Caribou sat down. "You all have done very well." As Caribou said this he looked at Lazlo and winked.

Lazlo felt a beam of pride go through him. Lumpus and Slinkman sat down, "How far have they come?" Lumpus asked. Caribou smiled, he pointed at each camper:

"Lazlo is no longer cutting or hurting himself."

"Raj can handle anything."

"Clam likes to talk."

"Chip and Skip can finally understand math and simple problems."

"Dave hasn't told a lie in over a month."

"Samson doesn't relay on his "Health Buddies" anymore."

"And Edward, I am very proud of."

Edward stopped and smiled at Caribou.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this happy."

He told the others of the process and everyone did well. He didn't say anything about Ping-Pong, only because he wasn't able to do anything for him, other then call a neurologists for him. Lumpus and Slinkman were very proud of all of them.

The scouts made and ate their S'mores. Edward was sitting with Lazlo who had his tail wrapped around Edward's. Their backs were towards the woods so on one could see. The adults talked while the kids talked.

In one more hour, it was going to be lights out so Lumpus felt like it was time to give his speech. He stood up and cleared his throat; the scouts stopped talking and looked at their beloved moose scout master.

"I just went to say, that even though this is our last night here at Camp Kidney, I just want you all to know that I will you miss every one of you. I really enjoyed getting to know you all and playing a lot of those games that we played: Volleyball, Chess, Checkers, and even some of the Jellies made up games."

The Jelly Cabin mates giggled.

"So I just wanted you all to know that I'll miss you all and hope that when and if I see you again, you'll all be better and not have to come here to camp." Everyone clapped, "That was really nice, sir." Slinkman said.

888

The fire was out and all the campers were going to their cabins. Raj caught up to Lazlo just as he was going into Kidney cabin, "Say, Lazlo. Seeing as it's our last night here, why not come back to me and Clam?" Lazlo smiled at Raj then looked back into the cabin. Edward was already getting undressed.

Lazlo looked back at Raj, "Sorry, buddy but I've been doing so well in here with Edward, I don't want to ruining it." Raj nodded but looked sad, "oh, okay." He walked back to Jelly cabin alone.

Lazlo closed the door to Kidney cabin. He leaned against the door with his hands behind him. Edward turned and looked at him, "You ready?" he asked, Lazlo slowly nodded his head, "I'm nervous though…" Edward smiled and went over to him.

He placed Lazlo's face in his hands and brought him over for a kiss. They kissed a few times and, "I'm nervous too, it's going to be okay." Lazlo smiled and nodded, they kissed again, "I love you, Edward." "I love you too."

Lazlo took Edward's hand and lead him over to the bed. It was their last night at Camp Kidney; tomorrow they would be boarding two different planes and going home. They wanted something to remember each other by. It didn't matter that they were young, love didn't know age.

It was weird at first but once they got into a rhythm they both could go by, Edward and Lazlo made love.

888

AN: You guys are lucky I love you XD


	16. Goodbye

The sun rose up over the mountains; a rooster could be heard in the distance. The town of Prickly Pines began to get its self ready for the day to come. An owl was sweeping the walk way in front of his store, Beef Lumber Jack's was setting its tables, and the bait shop owner switched the sign in the window from "closed" to "open".

The town made enough money to prosper and live. A cute little town with cute little people, but that's not where our story has been taking place now is it? No.

888

Sun peeked into the windows of all the cabins. Each scout yawned and stretched, it was the last day of camp. The buses would be arriving soon to take the scouts to the airport. They all had different flights and the first bus would be arriving in an hour. The Lemmings were the first ones to leave so all four were up and packing. Afterwards they went and ate.

In the other cabins, scouts were waking up, but in one cabin, two scouts refused to move. Kidney Bean cabin was still and all that could be heard was the soft breathing of Lazlo and Edward. Lazlo had his back to Edward who was facing him, they were spooning.

Edward's eyes slowing opened. The first thing he saw was the back side of Lazlo's head. His nostrils were filled with the smell of Lazlo's hair. He snuggled closer to Lazlo and felt him shift in his sleep, Lazlo stretched a little and turned his head a little to face Edward.

Lazlo smiled at Edward, "Morning." He said, Edward smiled back, "Morning, babe." Lazlo turned completely over and gave Edward a quick kiss on his lips. They stayed in bed together for another few minutes, not doing anything, just talking about last night and discussing how they were going to stay in touched.

Edward said that he's a night person and will usually stay up until three in the morning. Lazlo didn't like to know that but it would work for them to talk on the phone, they would also write letter's, e-mail, and if they ever get cells, text.

Finally, Lazlo sat up in bed, Edward followed him. "We should probably get up and get ready, my bus arrives at twelve." Lazlo looked down, he looked he was going to cry, Edward nodded, "Yeah…that would be best." They both got out of bed and got dressed.

Walking to the showers, Edward didn't care; he took Lazlo's hand into his. Lazlo blushed but smiled, they didn't care about the looks they were getting; they were never going to see these boys again anyway. When they got into the showers, their friends were there and gave them weird looks. Raj looked like he was going to have a heart attack, Clam winked at them, and The Dungs just shrugged.

They went to different shower stalls that were, unfortunately, three other stalls away. Raj looked at Edward and to Lazlo, 'What did they do last night?' he was going to find out before he left.

888

Raj caught up to Lazlo just as he was walking into the Mess Hall. Raj grabbed Lazlo by his tail and dragged him out behind the building. Raj slammed Lazlo against the wall and placed his arms on each side of Lazlo, "Lazlo? What is happing?" Lazlo was confused at first but realized what he was asking, "Nothing…me and Edward are just going out."

Raj looked like he just got hit in the head with a metal bat; did Lazlo really just say that? "But…but you're boys…" Lazlo shrugged, "So we can't love?" Raj dropped his arms and shook his head, "That's not what I meant…I meant…It's just…" he couldn't say what he meant.

Lazlo looked at Raj and narrowed his eyes, "Raj? Are you homophobic?" Raj snapped his head up, he was sweating and the look Lazlo was giving him made his heart sink. Raj placed his hand behind his neck and rubbed it, "No…I…it's just that…." He let out a forced sigh, "I've never had a gay friend before…"

Lazlo nodded his head; it made sense. Lazlo placed his hands on Raj's cheeks and lifted his head up, "Raj…its okay. I'll still be your friend, I'm not mad at you." Raj looked like he was going to cry, he did a little and even let out a sniffle. Raj smiled ad laughed at the same time, "But out of all the boys, why Edward?"

Lazlo laughed and came in to give Raj a hug, he hugged him back. "Come on, let's go eat. I heard as a farewell gift McMusily isn't serving Tofu." Raj laughed and placed his arm around Lazlo's shoulder and vice versa, they walked into the Mess Hall together, still friends.

888

It was almost noon; Lazlo was in his bunk packing, alone. It was really quite, he felt like he was in a world all his own. He closed his bag and walked outside. Other scouts were still running around, having fun and saying good-bye to each other. Lazlo looked up and saw a bus pull up, "Lazlo! Your bus is here!" Lumpus called to him, 'Where's Edward?' Lazlo thought, he was going to cry if Edward didn't come say good-bye to him.

He walked over to the bus and Lumpus took his bag and put it in the storage bin. Lazlo hugged Slinkman and tuned to hug Lumpus. "Lazlo?" Lazlo turned and saw Dr. Caribou, he handed Lazlo his old file, "Give this to your parents and they'll give it to your Case Worker."

Lazlo opened his file and what he read made him smile, "Lazlo had made wonderful process. He is on medication and will never need to return to Camp Kidney." Lazlo looked up at Caribou and began to cry, "I'm…I'm really cured?" Caribou nodded, Lazlo threw his arms around Caribou and cried into his chest, "Thank you doctor."

Caribou hugged Lazlo, "Your welcome, son…your Welcome." They separated and Lazlo dried his eyes. Caribou step back and reviled Raj and Clam, the three looked at each other and soon all three broke down in tears and grabbed onto each other, "I'm going to miss you guys so much!" "Us too, dude!"

"Come on Lazlo, your plane leaves in two hours." Lumpus said. The three friends let go of each other and Lazlo took one more look around for Edward. Lazlo climbed onto the steps and, "LAZLO!" he turned and saw Edward running towards him, Lazlo ran off the bus.

They slammed into each other with a big hug, "Have a safe trip home." Edward said into Lazlo's ear, Lazlo nodded, "You too." They both began to cry, after awhile they let go, "I have something for you." Lazlo said reaching behind him. He pulled out Veronica, her limps were back on and she had a new hair-do.

Edward smiled and took her, "Oh Lazlo…you fixed Veronica for me…Thank you, babe." Lazlo smiled "Your Welcome, honey." They started at each other for a little bit before they both came in for a kiss. Lumpus, Slinkman, Caribou, and everyone who saw them were shocked.

Edward broke the kiss, "You need to go." Edward said, holding back a sob. He dried his eyes, Lazlo nodded, "Okay…I love you Edward." Edward nodded, "I love you too…" Lazlo turned and walked back to the bus. He climbed on and sat down. He opened the window and yelled out, "Do you promise to call me Edward!"

Edward nodded, "I promise!" Lazlo waved and Edward waved back. "Bye, Clam. Bye, Raj. I love you guys!" The bus started and pulled away, leavening Raj and Clam waving good-bye to their friend and Edward waving to his lover. When the bus was out of sight, Edward looked down at Veronica and smiled. He then turned and went to his cabin, his bus was next to come.

The End

888

AN: Holy shit! It's done? It's really done? No, I have an epilogue to do XD But still, thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	17. Epilogue

Lazlo sat on his bed, his eyes kept switching between his phone and his feet. It was three in the afternoon, which meant it was almost two in the morning Edward's time. It was Edward's turn to call but he hadn't yet. Did he forget? Did he fall asleep? Lazlo reached over for his pills and took two.

He set the bottle and glass of water down and sighed. He was going to give Edward a few more minutes if he didn't call, he was going to go back outside and play. Lazlo started playing with his shirt, he had an itch on his leg, and he scratched it.

He got off his bed and made his way to his door, 'He just fell asleep…no big deal.' He thought has he opened his bedroom door. Just as he was about to walk out, the phone rang. He ran over and picked it up, "Hello?" he grinned, "Hi Edward…Did you get my letter?"

888

AN: Now it's the end


End file.
